Persona 5: Resurrection
by kinger556
Summary: This is going to take place right after the True Ending of the game, but there's going to be one change- Akira Kurusu (The Protagonist, the name is from the Anime) doesn't leave and instead stays for his 3rd year at Shujin Academy. *Gonna be heavy Spoilers if you read on*
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

This is going to take place right after the True Ending of the game, but there's going to be one change- Akira Kurusu (The Protagonist, the name is from the Anime) doesn't leave and instead stays for his 3rd year at Shujin Academy.

 **Setting:**

The Metaverse is gone and everyone in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts lost their ability to use a Persona... For now.

Contrary to how the game works, the Social stats aren't going to change. Since the protagonist is essentially a blank slate for the player I've decided to base his personality off of these stats instead of make him some kind of 5 star superman.

* * *

 **Phantom Thieves:**

Name: Akira Kurusu

Persona: None

Knowledge: 3

Guts: 5

Proficiency: 4

Kindness: 3

Charm: 2

Status: Alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Ryuji Sakamoto

Persona: None

Knowledge: 1

Guts: 5

Proficiency: 3

Kindness: 2

Charm: 1

Status: Alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Ann Takamaki

Persona: None

Knowledge: 3

Guts: 3

Proficiency: 2

Kindness: 3

Charm: 5

Status: Alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Morgana

Persona: None

Knowledge: 3

Guts: 3

Proficiency: 5

Kindness: 3

Charm: 3

Status: Deceased

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Yusuke Kiragawa

Persona: None

Knowledge: 3

Guts: 3

Proficiency: 3

Kindness: 4

Charm: 3

Status: Alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Makoto Niijima

Persona: None

Knowledge: 5

Guts: 4

Proficiency: 1

Kindness: 3

Charm: 3

Status: Alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Futaba Sakura

Persona: None

Knowledge: 5

Guts: 1

Proficiency: 5

Kindness: 2

Charm: 2

Status: Alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Haru Okumura

Persona: None

Knowledge: 3

Guts: 2

Proficiency: 1

Kindness: 5

Charm: 4

Status: Alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Goro Akechi

Persona: None

Knowledge: 4

Guts: 4

Proficiency: 5

Kindness: 2

Charm: 4

Status: Deceased

* * *

Sae Niijima let out a sigh and placed her clipboard down onto her desk. She was currently sitting in her office reviewing the information that the Meta-Bureau knew about. Its been about two months since Akira was let out of juvy and just like she promised Him- she made sure that their everyday lives would be untouched by their Phantom Thieves days. However there were some issues that had to be accounted for.

Even though it would never hold in a court of law, information about the Metaverse came to light. All of Shido Masayoshis assistants and close allies knew about it and certain precautions had to be made. There was a new department created in secret, called the Meta-Bureau. It was simply a group assigned to research the existence of the Metaverse. Though it was gone, now that the idea that such a place could exist- certain past cases and crimes could be explained. Due to Sae having the most experience in the subject she was assigned a leading position in the Meta-Bureau. She would look into past unnatural cases and after weeks of research decide if signs of the Metaverse were there. It was actually very tedious and extremely hard to come to a solid conclusion in most cases.

Though things began to shake up recently.

The research done by Isshiki Wakaba, Futabas mother, was believed to be lost. And it was. However Shido Masayoshis scientists were able to absorb much of the information before getting rid of it. When Shido confessed his crimes and his inner circle came to light, all of the advances in the Psyentific field were taken by police and now are used by the Meta-Bureau. They had medicine that could effect ones mind, research on 'shadows' and 'personas' that were considered confidential to anyone but the higher ups. There were even machines that could find highly active spots in the Metaverse. Though they usually just collected dust due to the Metaverse itself had its 'Heart Stolen'.

But just a week ago, it caught something. It was thought to just be a error or something else but ever since then the machines would find... 'Something' almost daily. It was stressful for Sae. She promised the kids that they'll be able to live their lives normally and that she'd handle all this dirty work, but here she was not even knowing what was happening.

"Tch" Sae scoffed and spun her desk chair to the side and stood up. Biting her thumb nail with a grim expression on her face she began to consider her options. _"I_ _can't ask the kids for help... No matter what they can't get involved in this kind of stuff again..."_ But she was against a wall here and needed something to break through it. Even if it was just information it would help greatly. Just then she remembered something useful. _"_ _The cat... Morgana."_ She looked down at her desk to see Morgana was labeled as 'Deceased'. That was a lie. Though she wasn't too proud of it, Sae purposefully made sure that the Meta-Bureau thought the cat was dead. She did so to protect him from... Certain scientists and the like. _"I_ _f I can get information from Morgana then maybe..."_ she let out another sigh and shook her head. _"_ _I can't understand him though, plus it would be tough to get him when he's around Akira most of the time..."_ Sae stood there and tried to think of another way but came up with nothing more. She simply slumped her shoulders down and started walking towards her office door. _"_ _I can't believe I'm about to try and talk to a cat..."_


	2. Chapter 2: A Slow Start

Monday, April 13th - Mourning

Akira looked around the room he was in. He knew it well, it was the Velvet room. He was standing in the middle of it wearing his normal everyday attire with all the cages locked shut and no sign of Igor or Lavenza. Before he could do anything more a hole in the ground under him opened up and he fell through it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and then suddenly lifted his body up gasping for air in a panic. He was back in the attic at Leblanc. He sat there for a few seconds catching his breath and calming down. Ever since the Phantom Thieves of Hearts disbanded hes had dreams about the Velvet room now and again. He would always try and figure out if he was actually there or not after waking but without Igor or Lavenza there to confirm it, it was hard.

"You alright?"

Akira turned towards the voice and saw Morgana sitting down next to him on the bed looking a bit worried. "Yeah, just a dream..." he said and twisted around on the bed to get out of it. "Well you woke up a bit early, so just take your time before heading to school.". Akira just nodded and finally stood up, walking towards the staircase.

Sojiro let out a loud yawn and turned the key to Leblanc to open up the door. "Huh?" he groaned and saw Akira wearing an apron and making something to eat on the counter. "Waking up early now are ya?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Hehe, yeah. I figured I'd just get a head start." Akira responded with a light laugh. "Well, just make sure you clean up after, I don't need a mess before I even open up." Sojiro said and started to walk around the counter.

"Liar! You woke up from a nightmare!" Morgana suddenly jumped onto the counter. Akira glanced over at the cat. "Oh, be quiet." he stated. Meanwhile Sojiro simply looked at the small exchange of words and... Meows the two had. "I swear, I'll never get used to this whole 'The cat can talk' deal..." he said while shaking his head and walked through the counter opening to get to the register. "Now hurry up, if you keep dawdling then waking up early would be meaningless." he said and swatted his hand up in a gesture.

"Uh.. Yeah." Akira nodded and Morgana jumped into his school bag. "Alright! Ready to head out!"

Akira grabbed the bag handle and hoisted it over his shoulder where Morgana could get a good view. "See ya later." he told Sojiro and walked out the door. On his way out he turned the 'Closed' sign to 'Open', something he's been doing every mourning now for a while. The two of them then started heading for the train station to head for Shujin.

* * *

Monday, April 13th – Afternoon

Sae stepped off the train and began walking for Shujin Academy. It was a bit risky going there in the middle of the day but it was the only time she knew where Akira would be and anywhere he goes, Morgana is usually with him. _"Now if I can manage to find Morgana without Akira around..."_ she thought, but knew that was probably getting too hopeful.

Finally she reached Shujins gates. They were always locked during school hours so this part was going to be a little tricky... Sae walked over to the sigh and pressed the buzzer that connected the intercom to the Main Office.

"Hello, this is Investigator Niijima. I'm here to conduct a security check on your gate and cameras." she spoke and held her I.D. In front of the camera. It wasn't too bad a lie, the law enforcement liked doing surprise visits like these to most public buildings. A few moments later a lady answered back.

"I'm sorry Ms. Niijima but we're not scheduled for any security check today."

Without missing a beat Sae responded. "We do surprise visits rarely to keep everyone on their toes. Now please open the gate." it actually disturbed her how easy it was to lie her way threw this.

"... Very well, please inform us on your departure. Sorry for the interruption." the voice said and a buzzing sound could be heard then the gate slowly slid open. "Don't worry about it, technically being wary of visitors is part of security" Sae said then walked through the gate. "But unfortunately, you fail." she added under her breath while heading into school grounds.

Sae started to quickly walk towards the school building. She knew the kids were 3rd years now and knowing them, they all have window seats. Better to get closer to the building so they couldn't see her. Once out of easy sight she started to walk around the building hoping Morgana might be out for a walk. Plus she could look at a camera every now and then to make it look like she's here for what she said she was.

She managed to walk around half the building and was now on the backside of it. There were some tennis courts along with other areas meant for sports. Though no sign of Morgana. _"If I was a talking cat where would I go?"_ she thought and as if on cue she heard a light 'Meow' come from behind her. Quickly turning around Sae saw a couple of dumpsters. Hesitating for a second, she began to slowly walk up to them. She knew Morgana was intelligent, why would he be in dumpsters? After getting close she lifted the lid of one and a black cat suddenly jumped out landed on the ground behind her.

"M- Morgana!" she almost yelled and turned around to see the black cat licking its paw on the ground. "I can't believe I actually found you!" she said and took a few steps towards him. The cat suddenly stopped and turned towards Sae, hissing. "Morgana?" she asked again. The cat then let out a louder hiss and dashed in the other direction.

 _"Not Morgana..."_ she thought and slumped her arms down. Surprise security check up and then going threw the dumpsters, she probably looked pretty silly on any camera watching her. Feeling nervous Sae decided she better not push her luck and started walking the rest of the way around the school building and leave before doing anything else shady. Unfortunately she didn't see any other cats.

* * *

"Hmmmmm..." Morgana hummed while sitting on one of the outdoor ledges on the second floor. Seeing Sae on school grounds was certainly a surprise, but it was even stranger than she was looking for him. _"_ _The gall of her, mistaking me for a stray! My fur is much sleeker than that cats!"_. He then turned and started to head for the roof. It was almost lunch time and they always spent it together up there. _"I better tell Akira and the others about this."_


End file.
